YOU
by Malfoy1409
Summary: You...-Prolog
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi dia orangnya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat Naruto memergoki Sasuke sedang memandangi seorang gadis manis yang sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon Sakura bersama temannya yang juga memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura.

"Ya. Dia orangnya" Jawab Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

 **You?**

 **By**

 **Malfoy1409**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

 **Prolog**

 **Standard Warning**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan, akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau sering kali tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang _handphone_ mu" Cecar Sakura.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang sering melihat handphonenya dan tertawa atau tersenyum sendiri. Yang Sakura tahu, Hinata tidak punya kekasih atau hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi, hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya karena Hinata tak kunjung bercerita.

"E-Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau tidak mau cerita ya?"

"A-Aku malu" Jawab Hinata

"Ada apa? Ayo ceritakan~" Rayu Sakura

Hinata tidak kuasa melawan rayuan Sakura. Ia lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

-o-

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya saja sih, _Teme_?"

" _Baka_ " jawab Sasuke

"Benarkan? Kalau begini terus kalian ka nada disitu-situ saja" Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi bijaksana seperti ini. Sasuke jengah mendengar Naruto terus menerus berkata seperti ini.

"Kau lihat kan wajahnya ketika bertemu denganku?" Ya, Naruto tahu betul bagaimana wajah Hinata saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata seperti menjaga jarak dan sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Kau sendiri juga memasang wajah menyeramkan saat bertemu dengannya, Teme!" seru Naruto

Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud memasang wajah menyeramkan saat bertemu Hinata. Sasuke hanya berusaha mengatur dan menjaga ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika akhirnya wajah yang ia tampilkan justru terlihat menjadi wajah dengan aura yang menyeramkan dihadapan Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Dua bulan belakangan ini ada nomor asing yang senantiasa menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Hinata setiap harinya. Pada awalnya Hinata memang tidak menanggapi terlalu serius setiap pesan singkat dari nomor tersebut. Hinata juga hanya menanggapi seperlunya setiap telpon yang masuk dari nomor tersebut.

Namun lama-kelamaan Hinata merasa nyaman dengan orang asing ini. Hampir setiap hari mereka berkomunikasi. Ada satu hal yang aneh, orang asing ini selalu tahu kegiatan Hinata. Hinata pernah menanyakan siapa sebenarnya orang asing ini namun orang asing ini tidak pernah menjawab dengan jawaban yang pasti.

"Jadi , sampai sekarang kalian belum pernah saling bertemu?" Tanya Sakura

"Belum" jawab Hinata

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU**

 **Chap 2**

 **By Malfoy1409**

 **Standard Warning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tampak duduk dengan gelisah di kursi perpustakaan. Sedari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ada seorang gadis manis berambut panjang sewarna indigo duduk dengan tenang dihadapannya. Baru pertama kali ada seorang gadis yang dapat duduk dengan saat berdekataan dengannya.

Kalau Sasuke perhatikan gadis didepannya ini menarik juga. Pipi merona dengan mata yang teduh. Bibir gadis tersebut bergerak kecil, sepertinya dia sedang mengeja tulisan di buku yang sedang dibacanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke ketahuan melirik kearah gadis tersebut namun Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan mata yang _melotot_ kearah gadis tersebut dan membuat gadis tersebut ketakutan melihatnya.

Gadis tersebut hanya menundukan kepalanya setelah diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia langsung membaca bukunya kembali. Dan setiap dia mendapati Sasuke memandangnya, Sasuke akan selalu memberikan tatapan tersebut dan membuat gadis tersebut ketakutan.

"Hinata-chan" Gadis itu menoleh mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

' _Namanya Hinata'_ batin Sasuke

"Kurenai-sensei memberikan aku hukuman" Raut wajah temannya berubah murung.

"Sakura-chan salah apa?"

"Aku membuang sampah sembarangan tadi dan ternyata di belakangku ada Kurenai-sensi"

"Sakura-cha diberi hukuman apa?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengelus pundak Sakura

"Aku diberi tugas membuat kliping tentang bahaya membuang sampah sembarangan serta dampaknya bagi lingkungan. Aku bingung harus mencari bahan dimana"

"Tenang Sakura-chan, aku akan membantu Sakura-chan"

"Benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Sakura antusias

"Iya, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita ke perpustakaan kota disana pasti banyak Koran. Kita bisa pinjam lalu memfotocopynya"

"Ide bagus. Nanti aku juga akan mengumpulkan majalah majalah siapa tahu ada yang berhubungan"

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chaaaan" Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan suara yang lumayan keras

"Berisik" Sasuke berkata seraya mendecih pelan.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut kearah Sasuke

"Ma-Maafkan kami" ucap Hinata tergagap

Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu dihadapannya ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Senior kelas tiga yang terkenal tampan namun dingin. Ia merasa takut karena sudah mengganggu Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

"Dobe, nanti sore kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan kota" Sasuke seketika saja berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto.

"Perpustakaan kota? Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau lulus tidak?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Tapi mengapa harus sampai ke perpustakaan kota?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja aku" Jawab Sasuke

Yang Naruto tidak tahu adalah sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin melihat gadis itu lagi sore ini.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kita kemari?" Naruto malas sekali harus berada di perpustakaan jika harusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah.

"Cari saja buku yang mungkin akan kau butuhkan untuk ujian" Suara Sasuke terdengar menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tetapi mata Sasuke terlihat melihat kesana kemari seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak butuh buku apapun, Teme! Yang aku butuhkan kohai kita yang berambut seperti permen kapas!"

Sasuke yang sudah terlihat kesal hanya memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Naruto. Naruto yang tak ingin mencari masalah memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik di dalam perpustakaan, mungkin saja kalau ia berutung ia dapat medapatkan komik hentai. Damn you, Naruto!

Sasuke mulai mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ia cari sedari tadi. Ya, Hinata…

Ia harus menemukan gadis itu.

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Sasuke. Ia menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri bersama temannya yang berambut pink yang setahu Sasuke menjadi pujaan hati sahabatnya.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada di perpustakaan kota. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk mencari-cari artikel di Koran yang dapat Sakura gunakan dalam membuat kliping. Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka berkutat dengan Koran-koran disini

"Kurasa sudah cukup banyak, Hinata-chan"

"Hm, kurasa juga sudah cukup. Ayo kita pinjam koran-koran ini"

Mereka menuju tempat mendaftar untuk meminjam di Perputaskaan itu. Ada yang baru saja Sakura sadari, Sakura lupa membawa kartu perpustakaannya.

"Hinata-cha apa kau punya kartu perpustakaan?"

Hinata menggeleng

"Aku lupa membawa milikku" Sakura terlihat sedih

"Kalau begitu Aku akan membuat kartu perpustakaan saja. Siapa tahu nanti aku membutuhkannya" Sakura segera saja memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus.

Hinata mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang data dirinya untuk membuat kartu perpustakaan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang berambut hitam bermata onyx yang mencuri dengar dan berhasil mencatat nomor handphone Hinata di handphonenya.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan" Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan riang. Ia senang sekali sudah bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan"

Mereka berdua sekarang berdiri di halte dekat dengan perpustakaan kota. Keduanya memang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Sekitar lima menit menunggu dan mereka masih disana ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka.

"Hai" Naruto membuka jendela mobil dan menyapa Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kearah Naruto sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Senpai?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"Wah! Aku terkenal ya!" Seru Naruto kegirangan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus

"Jadi, kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura

"Iya. Senpai satu sekolah denganku" jawab Sakura santai

Naruto tampak senang sekali saat tahu jika Sakura mengenal dirinya.

"Lama sekali" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berujar. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat HInata dan Sakura terkejut.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Pulang, Senpai" Sakura menjawab

"Pulang bersama kami saja" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak perlu, Senpai. Kami takut merepotkan" Jawab Hinata

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, Sakura dan Hinata setuju untuk pulang bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan adalah, rumah Sakura dan Naruto searah dan rumah Sasuke dan Hinata searah.

Karena itu mobil Sasuke, pertama-tama mereka akan pergi ke rumah Sakura lalu rumah Naruto.

-o-

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Teme! Aku tidak menyesal pergi denganmu hari ini" Ujar Naruto dengan riangnya saat turun dari mobil Sasuke

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada di dalam mobil.

Setelah Naruto memasuki rumahnya, mobil Sasuke masih tetap diam dan seperti tidak aka nada perpindahan kemana pun.

"Kau bisa pindah ke depan kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata merasa bingung

"Kau masih mau duduk di belakang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan keberadaan dirinya duduk di belakang. Apa dia merepotkan? Apa Sasuke ingin dia turun?

"Senpai ingin aku turun?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Iya. Silahkan turun dan pindah ke depan" Jawab Sasuke

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau kau duduk di belakang, aku akan terlihat seperti supir"

"Ma-Maaf, Senpai" Hinata menundukan kepalanya

"Sekarang pindah ke depan!"

"Ba-Baik" Hinata segera turun dan pindah ke kursi depan

Tangan Hinata terlihat gemetar saat ia mencoba memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya dan menyeringai lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata

 **TBC**

 **Hello.. It's me…**

 **Hahaha**

 **Baru sempat.. ini pun nulis disela nulis paper buat tugas Final**

 **Udah bosen tadi sama Paper jadi memilih sedikit hiburan dan terciptalah chapter ini**

 **Seperti biasa, maaaf kalo ada kurangnya ya! Dan jangan bosan menunggu**

 **Percayalah, Saya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menggantungkan cerita-cerita saya**

 **Semua aka nada waktunya untuk di-update hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Malfoy1409**


End file.
